La 10ª division y sus problemitas
by Sirio
Summary: El capitan mas pequeño del Seireitei tiene que soportar todo lo que hace su querida teniente y decir todo es TODO ... pequeñas historias del dia a dia en este escuadron
1. Chapter 1

- ¿Matsumoto?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡Preparo la cena!-

- ¿En MI casa?-

- ¡Claro!-

- … -

-¿Qué pasa capitán?-

- …-

- ¿Esta enfadado?-

- …-

- ¡Capitán!-

- ¡¿Por qué estas en mi casa?-

- Porque estoy preparando la cena-

- Matsumoto -

- ¡Estaba cerca!-

- ¿Solo por eso?-

- ¡Sii! -

- Matsumoto escucha -

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Sal de mi casa!-

- ¿Que? -

- Fuera! -

- Pero ¿por que?-

- Quiero que te vallas ! -

-¿Es que usted no cena? -

- ….-

- No me diga que esta haciendo dieta!-

- No! Matsumoto tengo pinta de hacer dieta?-

- Si, esta muy delgado-

- … -

- Si no cenas no crecerás capitán -

- Uh?-

- Claro! Pruebe, pruebe esto! Debe comer bien-

- Aaaaghh! esta asqueroso!-

- De verdad?-

-Si puagh-

- Es malo conmigo capitán-

- Yo? Tu has querido envenenarme!-

- Mi capitan me odia!-

-Dime que la receta no era de Orihime…-

-….-

- No hablas Matsumoto?-

-Usted no quiere que le diga-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Esta enfadado?-

- Salir de mi casa!-

- Quienes?-

- Tú y tu asquerosa comida-

- Buaaaaa! Mi capitán me odia!-

- Matsumoto calla que los vecinos no están sordos-

- Pues que me escuchen! Toshiro Hitsugaya capitán de la 10ª división ODIA a Rangiku Matsumoto su teniente! Buaaa! -

- Lo comeré, lo comeré pero cállate ya!-

- Esta bien-

-…-

- Tome aquí tiene-

- Si muero dile a mi abuela que…-

- No va a morir! Solo es…-

- No quiero saberlo!-

- Capitan?-

- …-

- Se esta poniendo verde-

-…-

- No tiene buena cara-

-…-

- Se encuentra mal?-

-…-

- Pero no se vaya corriendo! Primero dígame si le gusto!-


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Matsumoto?-

- ¿No esta enfadado verdad capitán?-

- …No…-

- Que bien porque ya sabe, yo misma hice todo el trabajo cuando usted estuvo enfermo!-

- Te recuerdo que estuve enfermo por TU culpa-

- ehh? Usted sabe que no fue por mi comida-

- ¿¡como que no! Pero si te lo dijo hasta Unohana!-

- Noo no no, ella dijo intoxicación alimenticia… nada sobre mi comida-

- Matsumoto sabes lo que es intoxicación alimenticia?-

-Claroo capitán! Es eso… ya sabes… lo de los virus y todo eso que andan por el aire, y yo recuerdo que usted estaba resfriado!-

-Matsumoto… te das cuenta de que yo NUNCA he estado resfriado! Ni siquiera creo que pueda estarlo!-

- Kyaaa como que no? Y todas esas veces en las que toma té no es porque le duele la garganta?-

-…-

-AH! Ya sabia yo que si!-

-Claro que no! Tomo té porque me gusta y porque tu me das dolor de cabeza!-

- Yo? Creo que usted debería dejar de tomar té y tomar algo de mi amor…es mucho mejor-

-…-

-Le traeré un poco!-

-Si veo una sola copa de eso en mi oficina te juro Matsumoto que algo acabara mal-

-….vale vale pero no me mire así que asusta…-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una hora mas tarde:

-MATSUMOTO!-

- que? Oo es mi capitancito!...-

quiere un pocoo? hip pero solo hip un poquito ee?-

- Porque hay cuatro borrachos en mi oficina!-

-….creo que somos hip cinco hip hip a si! Ikkaku esta debajo del hip sillón si si -

- Tienes tres segundos para salir, yo ya te advertí de esto-

- Pero chibi-capiiii con lo bien hip que hip estamoooos! -

- Tres-

- O mire! su ojo tiene contracciones jajajajaja hip jajaja hip-

-DOS-

- jajajajaja chicos! Miren! Mi capitán cuenta al revés hip jajajaja hip-

- UNO!-

-Rangiku hip que hip haces?-

- OH ikkaku ahí estas! Hip pensé que te habíamos perdido jajajajajaja yo te haría una bonita tumba jajajaja estoy hablando con mi hip capi hip ¡¿vees?-

- y el no esta hip enfadado?-

-Noooo, el se va a unir a nosotros!-

-Cero-

- He? Que hace?-

-…-

- porque sonríe ahora?-

-…-

- que?-

-…-

-NOOOOOOOOOOO! MI SAKE NOOO! deje mi amor!-

- Suéltame Matsumoto! Te congelare! Déjame!-

- No! Romperá las botellas de mi amor y entonces todo se desperdiciará!-

- Es exactamente lo que intento!-

-NOO no lo eché a perder!-

- por supuesto que si-

-Noo váyase a hacer otra cosa! Lárguese a hip…aa….. a jugar alguna cosa! -

- …-

-A…ha parado, porque?-

- se me ha ocurrido algo-

- lo…lo que?-

- necesitare esto-

- no, mi sake hip noo, tráigalo aquí capitán!-

-Olvídalo Matsumoto voy a jugar al baseball!-

-Noo! Romperá las hip botellas!-

-De ESO SE TRATA!-

-NOOOOOOO!-

- MATSUMOTOO me has llenado de sake!-

-Si rompe alguna mas hip me quejare al comandante de hip usted!-

-…-

-…-

-que?-

-Lo que ha hip oído-

-QUE SE QUEJARA DE MI?-

-si-

-DE MI?-

- seguro hip-

- NO, primero me quejare yo de usted-

- eehh? De mí hip hip por qué? Si yo soy toda amor y trabajo constante!-

- si si claro ya veremos lo que dice el a eso-

- ESPERE! No se marche aun hip primero hip disfrutemos de mi sakeee! Hip hip pero sin romperlo jajajajajaja-

- MATSUMOTOOO!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nota en la entrada del primer escuadrón:

- Capitanes y demás shinigamis de la sociedad de almas, si han tenido algún problema a causa del intenso frío de estos días y a enormes bloques de hielo que han aparecido en algunos lugares NO vengan a quejarse porque no podemos hacer nada y NO hablen de ello al capitán Hitsugaya, lo único que conseguirán es acabar hechos cubitos de hielo y Unohana ya a explicado los problemas que esto conlleva. La razón de este desastre climático es, al parecer la subcapitana Matsumoto Rangiku, si quieren presentarle alguna queja su descongelación total esta prevista para el lunes de la semana que viene. Pasen un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ me alegro de que les haya gustado y espero que siga asi :D

* * *

- ¿Matsu…moto?-

- ¿Si?-

- Suel...tame!-

- Pero si solo so estoy abrazando!-

- Y...no...Pue...do respi...rar!-

- ¿Como no?-

- No!-

- Vamos taichoo! expire aspire expire aspire expire aspire...-

-...-

- ...se ha muerto?-

- Lo estas...diciendo mal... tonta!-

- Claro claro eso lo dice para que le suelte-

-No...Pero ¿¡quieres...hacerlo de una vez!-

-...-

-...-

- buenoo si usted quiere lo hacemos juntos -

- eh? ¿Que?-

- a ver taicho, aspiraaaaaaaaar...-

-...-

- taicho ¿porque no lo hace?-

- ¿quieres… que muera?-

- No pero ahora que lo pienso técnicamente usted ya esta muerto -

- Técnicamente tu ten…drías que ser norm…al Matsumoto-

- Es malo capitán! ahora lo suelto por ser malo! -

-Pero por favor... si alguien necesita su ayuda para esto en el campo de batalla aquel pobre personaje morirá-

- noo, yo lo ayudaría! -

- mal, lo ayudarías mal -

-...-

- Matsumoto... ¿no te enseñaban esto en la academia?-

- Si, creo que si-

-...-

-¿que pasa?-

- se puede saber... ¿donde estabas en esa explicación?-

-...-

-¿Matsumoto?-

- creo y digo "creo" que era un día de rebajas y me puse enferma así de repente, pero solo creo ¿eh? -

- Matsumoto! eres una teniente vaga y aprovechada!-

- gracias capitán!-

- no es un cumplido-

- pues sonaba bien-

- volverás a aprender eso!-

-¿que? pero...pero...-

- ve a la academia y busca la clase, creo que es de enfermería y Unohana me dirá si realmente lo has echo-

- peroooo taichoo no se me da bien estudiaar-

- no seas tonta Matsumoto! solo es una prueba de enfermería!-

- yo la hago pero... ¿tengo que aprobar?-

- mas te vale, me da igual lo que pase o quien este en contra, no me valen excusas, quiero que hagas la prueba bien!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un mes después

-Buenos días Capitán Hitsugaya -

- Hola Capitana Unohana, ¿que le trae por mi escuadrón?-

- Pues vera, hace un mes recibí la visita de su teniente-

-¿Ha echo algo Matsumoto?-

- No exactamente, ella me dijo que usted la obligaba a pasar otra vez el examen de los principios básicos de enfermería-

- No habrá...matado a nadie ¿verdad?-

-No, no, lo esta haciendo bastante bien-

- Espere, espere... ¿lo esta haciendo?-

- Si, es una buena alumna-

-¿de verdad?-

-Si-

- Increíble-

- Pero...-

- Ah! ya decía yo que algo tenia que pasar-

- Bueno, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien porque la teoría la ha aprendido con facilidad, sin embargo el examen de esto es mañana-

- ¿Tan pronto?-

- Es que resulta que Matsumoto se apunto a la clase del último curso-

-Ajá entiendo así que va bien ¿no?-

- Si pero si me presta atención y dejá de mirar esos documentos entenderá que tenemos un problema por su culpa-

-...¿cual?-

- ella, debió equivocarse o haber algún problema en la academia porque le toca el examen con los hombres-

- ¿eh?-

- Vera, este último curso las mujeres hacen el examen practico unos días antes que lo hombres y como ella se apunto en el de los hombres ahora teníamos que buscarle uno de ellos como compañero-

- No veo el problema pero hablare con Matsumoto sobre en que clase debió apuntarse-

- Eso no tendría la mayor importancia si no fuera porque ahora debia buscarle un compañero-

- ¿y?-

- Los de ese curso llevan 2 horas peleando por ver cual de ellos es su compañero y hace la respiración artificial con ella.-

-...-

-...¿entiende el problema?-

-si-

-...-

-...-

- le, le pregunte a Matsumoto con quien prefería hacerlo, respondió que no haría su examen con ninguno de los estúpidos de su clase-

- pero entonces ¿no hará la prueba?-

-bueno, según ella usted dijo que daba igual que pasase o quien estuviese en contra, ella tenia que pasar el examen-

- Lo mejor será entonces que le diga que no importa...así podre continuar con mi trabajo -

- No, ella esta decidida a hacerlo y ha decidido buscar ella un compañero de fuera de su clase-

- Oh! y ¿ya esta eligiendo?-

- Ya ha elegido-

- ¿A quien?-

- A usted -

- Q...Que?-


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, es un poco corto pero he probado distintos finales y ninguno me convencía, no he terminado del todo contenta pero…

a ver si os gusta, en fin gracias por leer ^^

* * *

Ese mismo día una hora mas tarde:

-Taichooo! Estoy cansada de buscarle!-

-…-

-¿Quiere salir de una vez? Tiene que ayudarme a hacer mi prueba!-

-…-

-Venga capitán, le daré dulces-

-…-

-Capitán! No sea crío-

-¡No soy un niño!-

-¡Ahí esta! Salga de debajo de la mesa-

-No! No estoy, te equivocas-

-Taicho es que ¿no me quiere ayudar?-

-No, no quiero ayudarte-

-¿Por quee?-

-¡¿Por qué no elegiste a otro cualquiera?-

-Esta todo rojo capitán-

-Matsumoto!-

-No elegí a otro porque son todos unos sinvergüenzas, pero mírese taicho usted no ¿verdad? -

-Yo no soy un sinvergüenza-

-¿Ve? Por eso elegí bien! -

-Pero no quiero hacer el examen!-

-O pero por favor-

-NO-

-por favor-

-NO-

-por favor-

-Que no Matsumoto, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión-

-¿Y si le doy un abrazo?-

-Suéltame, suéltame-

-Pero no se escape!-

-Te demandare de acosadora sexual! Aléjate Matsumoto-

-Con lo que yo le quiero capitán! Que insensible es usted-

-Aghhh!-

-Pero no se vaya!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de otras tres horas jugando al escondite por el seireitei:

-Capitán Ukitake ¿no habrá visto a mi capitán por casualidad ?¿no? -

-Lo siento Matumoto no se donde puede estar-

-Mmm bueno gracias de todas formas, tengo que encontrarlo antes de mañana así que seguiré buscando-

-De nada siento no poder ayudarte, adiós que pases un buen día-

-Igualmente, adiós!-

-¿Toushiro? Ya puedes salir-

-Gracias Ukitake, realmente estaba incomodo ahí dentro-

-Si, eso es lo que tiene meterse en un frigorífico-

-Bueno no importa, por donde se fue Matsumoto-

-Por allí-

-Pues me voy por el lado contrario, adiós-

-Espera, Toushiro deberías dejar de esconderte, quizás podrías como buen caballero ayudar a Rangiku-

-Creo que no, pero tienes razón tengo que terminar con esto-

-Toshiro espera toma, tengo unos cuantos dulces para ti, adiós-

-Pe…pero Ukitake yo no! Aghhh….estupidos caramelos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Con Matsumoto que esta cenando:

-Matsumoto!-

-Capitán! ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Por qué no esta escondido?-

-Hasta persiguiéndome eres una vaga-

-¡No diga eso! ¡Que estoy reponiendo energías!-

- Bueno pero resulta que no voy a poder ayudarla, no me encuentro del todo bien-

-¿de verdad? Déjame tomar la temperatura-

-No, no te digo yo que no me encuentro bien, no quiero contagiarte, debo de haber cogido un resfriado de esos -

-…-

-¿No dices nada?-

-¿No fue usted quien dijo que era imposible que cogiese un resfriado?-

-Ehh, ¿yo dije eso? ¿Seguro? No me acuerdo-

- Pues estoy segura-

-Amm debía estar equivocado-

- Yo creo que no, no será ¿Qué quiere librarse?-

-…-

-…-

- Matsumoto, y si te digo que no tienes que hace la prueba-

-No, no usted me dijo que tenía que hacerla pasase lo que pasase, estuviese en contra quien estuviese en contra-

- ¡¿desde cuando me haces tu caso?-

-Desde que he decidido ser la mejor teniente del mundo-

-¿me tomas el pelo?-

-Puede que si…puede que no-

-Vale, vale a ver que tal si no haces tu trabajo en una semana-

-Eh ¿y eso porque?-

-…-

- ¿Sabe que taicho? Es usted un buen capitán pero una semana…-

-Juraría que me estas pidiendo mas Matsumoto-

-No jure taicho no jure que luego eso le trae problemas-

-¿Qué estas comiendo?-

-Mmm una sopa ¿Por qué?-

-¿La has preparado tu?-

-Si pero que mas…No! Taicho! Es mía! ¿Por qué se la toma?-

-Me temo que mañana estaré enfermo Matsumoto, no voy a poder ayudarte, lo siento-

-….No importa, seguro que Unohana me deja esperar hasta el curso que viene y entonces…-

-Agggh! Noo ya no, ni mañana ni en un año, Matsumoto olvídate de tu trabajo de teniente por un mes y da gracias por no estar congelada! -

-…-

-…-

-Muchísimas gracias capitán!-

-Uff adiós, me voy al cuarto escuadrón…otra vez-

-Adiós recuperese…pero que raro es capitán, y eso que yo le iba a decir que podía esperar al curso siguiente y hacer la prueba con alguna chica… -

-Matsumoto!-


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa perdon por tardar tanto y muchas gracias por los reviews^^

este capitulo me gusta un poco menos que el siguiente pero tengo que poner la historia entera xD

espero actualizar pronto byebye

* * *

- Capitaaaán-

-Oh no-

- Capitaaaán-

-...-

-Capit

-cállate ya Matsumoto!-

- Pero capitán Unohana taicho me ha dicho que tiene que ir a su escuadrón-

-¿Necesita algo?-

-Sii-

-¿que?-

-A usted-

-...-

-...-

- ¿A parte de lo obvio?-

-ella solo dijo que tenía que ir allí-

-¿segura?¿sabes para que?-

- no taicho-

-no le prestaste atención ¿verdad?-

-claro que si! Estaba muy concentrada incluso puedo asegurarle que delante de donde estábamos había una tienda con sake muy barato y bombones que

-no me interesa, pero esta claro que no le prestaste atención a ella-

-no-

-...-

-Yay!-

-¿que es ese grito Matsumoto?-

-me he acordado de para que quería verlo-

-¿ahora? ya estamos a medio camino-

-bueno pero me ha llegado ahora el recuerdo-

- ... ¿y?-

-¿"y" que?-

-¿como que "y que"?-

-¿ehh?-

- a ver Matsumoto ¿sabes o no el porque tenemos que ir?-

-si, si lo se-

-...-

-...-

- dímelo!-

-pero...no puedo-

-¿por que?-

- por algo-

-no juegues conmigo ¿por que exactamente?-

-por nada capitán por nada-

-Tu antes has dicho que era por algo-

-si-

-"algo es lo contrario de "nada"-

-...-

-Matsumoto-

-Yo estaba equivocada! realmente no lo recuerdo! eh? ¿Por que se para?-

-prefiero no seguirte si voy a caer en una trampa-

-¿que?-

-claramente es mentira que no lo recuerdas-

- pero, pero, pero...tiene que venir!-

-no-

- siiii-

-no y es mi ultima palabr Ahh! suéltame Matsumoto! suéltame ahora mismo!-

- pero taicho no puedo, tengo que llevarle-

-...déjame en el suelo-

-no-

-¿porque?-

-por que da mas miedo Unohana taicho que usted -

- suéltame! Además no he entendido eso último-

-la capitana dijo: Matsumoto necesito que me traigas a Toushiro como sea con o sin su consentimiento, ella da miedo-

- No quiero ir! Bajame bajame!-

-¿porque se pone así ahora? que no es tan malo!-

-claro! eso lo dices porque ya no tienes que sufrir lo que me toca!-

-¿que le toca? a...¿a que se refiere?-

-Unohana lleva diciendo que vaya cerca de cuatro semanas-

-Capitáan! que su salud es importante! ¿Por que no ha ido?-

-no quiero!-

-pero ¿por que?-

-que no quiero y punto! suéltame ya!-

- vale le dejo si me dice el porque-

-suéltame primero-

-ya esta ahora digamel...capitaaán es injusto que haga shumpo ahora! Tenia que decirme el porque! No vale escapar-

-¿Rangiku?-

- ah capitana Unohana! yo...esto...estaba ya ve buscando al capitán...-

-no has sido capaz de traerlo-

-bueno yo...-

-no te preocupes iremos juntas a por el-

- ¿pero ha pasado algo malo?-

-no, no, pero ha estado escapando de mí durante demasiado tiempo-

-lo se, cuatro semanas pero ¿tiene alguna razón en particular?-

-si no la hubiera ¿Por qué escaparía?-

-cierto jejeje-

- eres una muchacha alegre Matsumoto-

-si!-

- esperemos que cuando cojamos a Toushiro tu no tengas razones para dejar de estar feliz-

-… cree ¿que el capitán se va a enfadar?-

-bueno si, el ha escapado después de todo, se esta comportando como un niño mas pequeño de lo que es-

-jajaja es que el capitán es un niño -

-si, a el no le gusta mucho cuando le llaman así-

-no, pero, espere ¿deja que usted le llame así?-

-aquí yo soy la madre del seireitei y quieran o no todos son mis niños-

-…-

-y este en particular se esta portando muy mal y habrá que castigarlo-

-¿?-

-nadie escapa de mi y menos por algo así, todos han pasado por esto-

- pero ¿Por qué escapa el capitán?-

- porque tiene miedo, cada diez años es lo mismo el se escapa y yo tengo que perseguirlo, creí que esta vez seria diferente pero ya veo que no-

-de…de que tiene miedo?-

- pues de lo que todo niño puede tener miedo-

-¿?-

-las vacunas por supuesto-

-…jajajaja ¿mi capitán tiene miedo de una agujita?-

-si, y ahora que lo dices Matsumoto creo que te falta ponerte dos-

- Taicho! Hágame sitio en su esconditeeee!-


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! estoy aqui!

Adoro vuestros comentarios ^^

no tenia inspiracion :S y ya se que tarde bastante, no tenia ganas entre las vacaciones y los regalos *.* pero los comentarios me dan animos!

a ver si os gusta ;) muchas gracias por leer y que lo disfruteis

* * *

-Matsumoto ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Que es lo que quieres? –

-no quiero nada ¿Por qué piensa eso? estoy disfrutando de un buen día con mi capitán-

- …Matsumoto…no me puedo creer que pases tanto tiempo aquí por nada-

-Taicho usted sabe… la capitana Unohana esta enfadada-

-¿ y eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí?-

-bueno aquí puedo esconderme con seguridad igual que usted-

-yo no me estoy escondiendo-

-pero taicho si…-

-no me estoy escondiendo-

-vale vale pero entonces ¿Por qué lleva aquí tanto tiempo?-

-…-

-taicho…-

- Matsumoto, puede que no lo sepas ¡pero yo estoy aquí todos los días!-

-¿en la oficina? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿En serio? ¿no se aburre?-

-…-

-¿eso es un si? ¿Usted es un aburrido?-

-¡si estoy aquí tanto tiempo es por tu culpa que no haces tu parte!-

-Oh y yo que pensaba que usted estaba aquí por mi…-

-¡¿para que? ¿Para verte dormir en MI sofá?-

- Ahh ese sofá es de los dos!-

- ¡mentira! Esta en MI oficina-

- pero…somos un equipo capitán!-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿somos un equipo?-

- ¡Claro! Me alegro de que le parezca así-

- como equipo tendrías que hacer parte del trabajo ¿no crees?-

- me esta mirando con odio…-

-¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?-

-jejeje claro que si-

-¿claro que tienes que hacer tu parte o claro que vas a responder?-

-pero si yo ya hago mi parte-

-…-

- deje de mirarme así taicho-

-Matsumoto ¿puedo saber ¡que trabajo haces tu! Dios nos libre que puede que te rompas una uña con el papeleo-

-Pero taichoo déjeme explicarle como funciona nuestro equipo-

-…-

-…-

-…¿vas a hacer el papeleo si te dejo hablar?-

-No pero entenderá el porque si me deja hablar-

-…Ilumíname entonces-

-Bueno como parece tan interesado le explicare que si somos un equipo la mitad la hace usted y la otra mitad yo, no interfiera en mi explicación, déjeme acabar, bien a ver entonces usted hace su parte que es el papeleo y hacer que los demás trabajen y lo aburrido-

- o sea todo-

-no no no, ya le dije que me dejara terminar, mi parte es muy importante-

-¿beber sake y escaparse para luego venir y dormir?-

-Usted no lo explica bien-

-¿A no?-

-No, yo hago la otra mitad del trabajo, yo animo a los trabajadores a seguir en este escuadrón con las visitas diarias que les hago, yo trabajo duramente animándoles todo lo que puedo, yo hago que usted descanse de sus papeles por algunos segundos cuando escapo del mío propio, ¡incluso le dejo descansar de su tensión cuando en vez de escaparme me quedo aquí a dormir!-

-….-

-Mm su ojo vuelve a tener un tic nervioso taicho-

-…MATSUMOTO-

-Aaah no grite! Aun encima que yo le explico!-

-Vuelve aquí Matsumoto, quiero hablar de su retorcida lógica-

-¿Si? Podemos hablar pero primero deje a Hyorinmaru-

-El también quiere hablar-

-¡Yo no quiero hablar con el! ¿Por qué me persigue? Aun encima que yo daría mi vida por usted!-

-Rangiku, capitán Hitsugaya-

-Ca… capitana Unohana-

-Ah! Cójale a el, a el, le ha perseguido durante 4 semanas! ¿Recuerda?-

- Me alegro de que tu dieras tu vida por mi Matsumoto-

-Pero taicho no sea malo, este es un momento de presión y yo daría mi vida ¡pero no me gustan las vacunas! –

-Chicos no entiendo porque escapáis de mi, ya no quiero mas problemas-

-Pero capitana ahora estoy muy ocupado, tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer y después tampoco voy a poder porque tengo que hacer el de mi teniente…-

-Déjelo taicho déjelo, váyase con ella que es muy importante que un capitán este sano y mientras yo hare el trabajo-

-…se que es una tontería pero tengo que preguntar…¿Lo harías de verdad?-

-….clarooo taicho-

- Toshiro, Rangiku! A mi escuadrón ya –

- Si Unohana taicho-

-Pero…-

-….-

- si, ya voy!-

En el cuarto escuadrón en una sala de espera:

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Matsumoto lo mejor será que TU vayas primero-

- perooo ¿Por qué?-

- porque… como veo que estas nerviosa y no dejas de mover las piernas lo mejor será que termine cuanto antes-

- ¡no se vale taicho! Usted tampoco deja de frotarse las manos y removerse en el sitio-

-… ¿quieres decir que estoy nervioso?-

-..N..no..-

-Que buena respuesta-

- Podía haber dejado a Hyorinmaru en la oficina-

-Um no, ya ves que puede serme útil-

-pero aun así…hay otra razón… usted tiene mucho que hacer, papeleo que terminar, le cedo el turno no se preocupe-

-…-

-¿Quién viene primero?-

-¡el capit…-

-Matsumoto!-

- No vale! Me ha tapado la boca!-

-Matsumoto no seas infantil-

-Pero taicho! Yo le gano por una razón mas! Tiene que ir usted-

- ¿Recuerdas que soy el capitán? Yo decido-

-Pero…yo tengo que velar por su salud-

- Yo decido-

-Pero…-

-He dicho que yo decido-

-No, yo no quiero ir primero!-

-Yo tampoco!-

Pensamientos Unohana:

Realmente estos so los altos mandos del 10º escuadrón…

¿100 cortes de espada? Si, claro, normal, no importa, se puede solucionar… ¿1 vacuna? No! Dios auxilio! Puede que no salgamos de esta!...

Esto es ilógico.

Volviendo:

- Bueno… ¿Cuál viene primero?-

-El!-

-Ella!-

-Así no llegamos a ninguna parte -

- Vale, esta bien haré un esfuerzo… dejo que vaya el en mi lugar -

-Matsumoto!-

-Taicho quiero que conste que no es mi culpa que usted sea tan crío que tenga miedo de una agujita -

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡No soy un niño! -

- Entonces entre usted primero -

-…-

-Por mi perfecto, vamos capitán Hitsugaya -

-Pero…pero capitana Unohana… yo no quiero! Y…-

- Venga, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir allí y cerrar los ojos un segundo-

-Pero…-

-Después te daré una piruleta-

-¿Ve que bien taicho? ¿A mi también me la da?-

-Yo no quiero una piruleta! Matsumoto cállate de una vez-

-Vamos capitán no sea gruñón solo porque le toca ir primero-

- Matsumoto, ten un poco mas de respeto o entraras tu primero-

- Si capitana Unohana!-

-….esto no es justo…-

- bueno ya esta decidido -

- ¿ y ahora va a quitar lo que hace que no pueda controlar mi reiatsu aquí dentro?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque intentaría escaparse-

-….-

-en esa sala -

-¿Seguro que en esa? En aquella estaríamos mas cómodos…creo yo-

-No, en esa tenemos todo preparado para usted y en aquella no-

-pre… ¿preparado?-

-Si, en esta ocasión no se va a escapar, tengo cadenas y estoy dispuesta a usarlas Toshiro-

-…-

- Remángate -

- Mmh-

-Taicho tiene que hacer lo que le dice el medico!-

- ¡Matsumoto! ¡Largate! -

- pero he venido a darte confianza -

-… yo no necesito que me des confianza, ya la tengo -

-no lo creo-

- que si!-

- …taicho creo que seria mejor que no mirara-

- ... -

-Taichoo, se lo digo de verdad, no quiero que mire, me pone nerviosa a mi también -

-Matsumoto! Quieres irte de aquí! Aaahhh!-

-Sshh que tampoco es para tanto taicho, no grite -

-Ya esta capitán Hitsugaya puede irse-

-¡yo no he gritado! … además ¡Lo ha hecho a traición! -

-Ya lo se, si se fija yo lo estaba distrayendo mientras ella le ponía la vacuna-

-….-

-Es un trabajo bien hecho ¿eh? Fue idea mía! -

-Matsumoto!-

- Pero deje de perseguirmeeeee, no es justo! -

- Estaos quietos! Molestáis a los pacientes-

- Si capitana -

-Si-

-Bueno pues trabajo terminado, podéis iros-

-Por cierto… ¿no tenia Matsumoto que vacunarse también?-

-Oh es cierto, se me había olvidado-

-Taicho! no sea chivato! -

-Pero si es por tu salud querida Matsumoto-

- O si, ya vuelve a mirarme con odio-

-Dejare de hacerlo cuando te ponga esa vacuna-

-Noooo quieroooooo-

-Vamos vamos, no es para tanto-

-Odio su sarcasmo taicho-

-Lo se Matsumoto… lo se -

* * *

creo que tengo varios fallos de ortografia pero mi word no va muy bien y yo en lengua tampoco xD

gracias por leer y espero subir pronto el proximo capitulo

agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Holaa!

**he vuelto ^^ **

este no es como los otros capitulos, pero no tenia ganas de hacer una historia aparte, cuando termine con estos (van a ser 4 capitulos)

volvere a lo de antes :D

**que os guste!**

(por cierto ya que me hicieron la pregunta...no tengo ni idea de que se pueden vacunar las almas, supongo que no podran xD pero digamos que si para que mi fic tenga sentido jaja)

**

* * *

**

**El final: **

Tic tac tic tac tic tac… y continua tic tac tic tac…y otra vez…. Tic tac tic tac…

-¡No mas por favor!- abrió los ojos enfadado con aquel estupido ruido antes de volver a cerrarlos, la luz blanca era muy fuerte, aun sin abrirlos se recostó como pudo

-¿Dónde estoy?- respiro hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos, las paredes eran blancas había mucha luz y olor a medicamentos, aquel sonido tan estresante era su propio pulso en una maquina.

-¿4ª DIVISION?¿QUE HAGO AQUÍ?- intento levantarse, no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, sintió un dolor de cabeza y se recostó

- Matsumoto… quiero un té…- su cabeza daba vueltas, se llevo una mano a la frente para ver si tenia fiebre pero se encontró en su camino una venda atada a su frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿por que no hay nadie aquí?- volvió a tocar su cabeza y le vino un recuerdo, su teniente diciéndole que había llegado el temido día de su cumpleaños, Toshiro suspiro, no sabia lo que pasaba pero si el porque… Matsumoto.

El capitán tenia como estación favorita del año el otoño pero únicamente porque en invierno del día 19 de diciembre hasta el 7 de enero su vida se descontrolaba y es que su teniente había descubierto la tradición mas extraña, estresante y menos lógica de todas.

La navidad.

El peliblanco volvió a suspirar y se recostó, tenia que recordar (aunque no quisiera) lo que había pasado, las navidades son 4 fiestas seguidas…el día 20 el cumpleaños que el nunca pidió, el 24 la fiesta de un gordo vestido de rojo, el 31 el final del año aunque después de tantos… y el día 6 otra vez regalos pero esta vez por parte de tres reyes de la religión cristiana….

Se sobo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, las imágenes borrosas volvían a llenar con los recuerdos su mente.

**El principio, volviendo atrás en el tiempo día 20 de diciembre recuerdos de Shiro: **

Hacia ya horas que Matsumoto tiraba de mi brazo hacia el mundo humano, ahora estábamos subiendo en una especie de cámara colgante hacia una montaña, normalmente me habría negado y estaría en la oficina discutiendo con ella…pero hoy podría relajarme…solo un poco, además sentía curiosidad del porque quería ir al mundo humano. Quizás ella tenia algunas rebajas pero ¿y yo? No tenia sentido que me subiera en esto hacia una montaña lejos de la ciudad si quería ir de compras ¿no? La caja flotante que se sostenía en unas cuerdas paro y Matsumoto me cubrió los ojos.

- ¡Matsumoto!- antes de poder revolverme me quede de piedra… ¿estaban allí de verdad las personas que yo estaba sintiendo? ¿seria un…fallo mío? No, imposible -¿Qué…-

-Feliz cumpleaños Toushiro!- al fijar mi vista de nuevo fruncí mas el ceño, intentando olvidar el hecho de que todos me habían llamado Toushiro, no esperaba que se acordasen, allí había demasiada gente, dentro de una carpa blanca, estaban: los capitanes Sunshui, Junshiro, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Unohana, sus tenientes incluyendo a Momo y Rukia, además de los Ryoka con Kurosaki y Urahara y Yoruichi. Demasiada gente para mi gusto…pero no pude evitar sentir que en el fondo…muy, muy, muy en el fondo yo tampoco me había olvidado (simplemente intentaba no pensar en ello) y me gustaba que aunque no fuera importante alguien se hubiese acordado.

- ¿Que esperabas taicho? No podíamos olvidarnos! - aunque mi primer impulso fue dar la vuelta y volver por donde había venido, algo me empujo a seguir hacia donde todos estaban esperándome - Taichoo! Tenemos regalos- ugh, ¿Por qué Matsumoto? Yo nunca les había dado un regalo ¿no?... bueno a la mayoría no, ella me tendió una caja muy grande.

-Matsumoto no hace fal…-

-Venga vamos! Le encantara - abrí la caja suspirando, total no había nada dentro, solo un pequeño papel que ponía…

-Un vale por un abrazo?- …..me quede en blanco

-Si! Pero no un simple abrazo, es un abrazo mío! Para cuando usted quiera!- ¿?¿?¿? intente hablar calmado

-Pero si me abrazas todos los días y yo...Intento escapar siempre!- ella lo pensó un segundo

-Lo se, pero en el fondo le gusta,¡ además así no cambiamos la rutina! - respira hondo, respira hondo, respira hondo… no funciona…cuanta hasta 10…1…2…3…suspire cansado, ya gritaría a Rangiku mas tarde

- ¿Gracias?-

-De nada!- ¿ y lo dice tan feliz? Ahora si que…

- Toma Shiro, el mío - Ukitake se acerco antes de que pudiera gritar a mi teniente, vi el paquete sabiendo perfectamente que había dentro y no pensaba abrirlo

-Ukitake yo… -

-No pienses! Disfrútalas!- no respondí - ¿no lo abres? -

-¿Son caramelos?-

-Si! ¿no te gustan?- estupida mirada tristona de Ukitake

- ….me encantaaaaaaan...- desde detrás del peliblanco apareció el capitán vestido de rosa

- Yo también tengo algo! - todos nos giramos sorprendidos ¿el tenia algo? ¿no había venido a aprovechar y emborracharse?

-¿Kyoraku? - le pregunto Ukitake

-Exacto! ¿a que no lo pensabas? Pues tengo dos cosas! - malas vibraciones malas, malas, realmente muy malas.

-Gracias -

-Aun no lo has abierto- respondió tendiéndome el paquete

- es que me da que luego estaré menos agradecido… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dos botellas? -

- Esa es leche para que crezcas sano y esa sake para que te diviertas cuando crezcas con la leche - … Nanao golpeo a su capitán… nota mental, agradecérselo después.

-YO NO SOY UN… - los dos excapitanes se acercaron callándome

- Espera, espera no te enfades antes del nuestro -

-Si, es un libro, argh! Yoruichi no me pegues! - le dijo el rubio mientras lo desenvolvía

-No le digas el regalo que lo esta abriendo!- bueno, es cierto era un libro, por lo menos algo normal….o eso pensé antes de darle la vuelta y ver el titulo…note el sonrojo en mi cara

- ¿y bien? ¿es interesante verdad? - pregunto la mujer gato

- Es muy útil - complemento el rubio y creí que había olvidado el significado de útil, e interesante…porque desde luego esto…

- U-ti-l? Es…es una -bro-ma?- la voz me salio un poco cortada

-Noooo, nada de bromas, es un libro sobre la sexualidad adolescente!- … ¿Qué puedo responder…a eso?

- Hyorinmaru!- lo único que se me ocurrió, los otros dos escaparon mientras sacaba la espada

-Nos vamos!- pero dejaron el odioso libro en mis manos mientras el sonrojo aumentaba, por suerte Byakuya me volvió a la realidad

- Después de un regalo así el nuestro será perfecto Rukia, espero que le guste capitán Hitsugaya- le di las gracias antes de tiempo

-Gracias capitán Kuchiki- luego destapo el regalo con elegancia

- Le explicare que el hielo es de la zanpakuto de Rukia así que tardara años en deshacerse yo mismo he dado las instrucciones de corte- una impresionante estatua de hielo estaba en frente mía, fruncí el ceño pero no pude evitar abrir la boca de la impresión, ¡debía de medir 3 metros! ¿Cómo no la vi antes?

-E..e…e…e…es … impresionante- respondí buscando un buen adjetivo para toda aquella…para todo "eso" después de todo…era yo

- TAICHO! es un usted gigantesco de hielo! Si hasta tiene su expresión con el ceño fruncido!- grito Matsumoto

- Si, es… difícil no darse cuenta de que soy yo-

-¿Le gusta entonces?- evite responder a la pregunta…no es que no me gustara, es que era…demasiado, un yo de hielo de tres metros de alto con detalles increíbles pero…mucho, mucho para mi, era una enorme monstruosidad

-Espectacular…gracias- así no mentía a nadie, escuche a Rangiku y Momo discutir

-Hinamori dáselo!-

-Pero, pero -

-Venga!- me gire hacia ellas, había estado intentando evitar a Momo últimamente, por un estupido deseo que tuve hace tiempo y que no logre cumplir…¿quizás ahora? No! Seguramente perdería nuestra amistad

- …Shiro-chan yo…después de ese regalo no se que debería darte pero te he traído esto- me tendió una lamina, estaba sonrojada y no pude evitar sonrojarme yo también

-Es una foto- intente decir algo para no quedar completamente en silencio incomodo

-Si…de cuando estábamos en el rungokai….también tengo una sandia…- en la foto aparecíamos los dos sentados en la parte trasera de nuestra antigua casa, Momo sonreía feliz y concentrada mientras me contaba algo moviendo sus brazos, yo la miraba medio sonriendo concentrado mientras comía una sandia, la abuela nos observaba desde la puerta trasera con una mirada feliz, nunca la había visto pero sin duda…me enterneció

-Es perfecto- no pude evitar decirlo

-La sandia es por si no te gusta y… ¿Qué?- la alegría de ella brillaba en sus ojos…quizás porque yo nunca le agradecía las cosas…nota mental, empezar a hacerlo

- Es perfecto, gracias- me limite a decir pero ella se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo, cuando nos separamos no dude en inclinarme un poco y besar su mejilla…quizás demasiado cerca de los labios… la cara de algunos de los que estaban allí me hizo apartarme en seguida realmente colorado, pero solo un segundo porque note como alguien me levantaba y me daba la vuelta

-Bueno disfruta del mío también- decía el pelinaranja

-Kurosaki…- no pude terminar, me soltó y me fije en mis pies, había una especie de ¿tabla?

- Ahí genial!- iba a alejarme un paso, estábamos en la nieve y justo al lado de la tabla empezaba la cuesta debajo de la montaña, me temí lo peor…

- Eh? Kurosaki que es…?- el me impidió moverme y me giro hacia la pendiente

- Mi regalo es esa tabla de snow que tienes en los pies y un empujón, adiós Toushiro!- dicho esto me balanceo hasta que la tabla salio disparada ¿¡que leches?

-ES HITSUGAYA TAICHO- le grite mientras caía

**Volviendo a la sala de la cuarta división: **

Oh genial, recordaba lo bien que había estado esa bajada con la nieve a su alrededor y el viento frío empujándolo, recordaba hasta que se había reído un poco. Incluso recordaba cuando la nieve había desaparecido y la tabla y el mismo habían salido disparados por los aires acabando en el suelo… de una manera un tanto…drástica

Nota mental: matar a Kurosaki

* * *

Bueno ¿que tal?

me alegro de que lo hayais leido ^^ pronto continuare

por cierto este fin de semana por fin podre actualizar todas mis historias ya que me devuelven el ordenador :D

graciaas!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo!

ya se que me he tardado muchimuchisimo pero cuando no tengo inspiracion soy horrible escribiendo aunque con suerte ahora tengo los examenes finales y despues podre continuar con mucha mas facilidad.

En fin ya sabeis que adoro vuestros reviews y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esto ^^

a ver si quedo bien:)

* * *

Aún nadie se acercaba a ver si el capitán estaba despierto o no asi que el seguia intentando recordar todo lo que habia pasado, pronto los recuerdos de la siguiente fiesta llegaron a su cabeza.

**Día 24 de diciembre:**

Capitán! – gritaba Matsumoto como todas las mañanas

Matsumoto – respondió el peliblanco desde su escritorio en un suspiro cansado

Buenos días! – el peliblanco miro al reloj, ya pronto seria la hora de un descanso

Llegas 2 horas tarde – le dijo a la rubia que sonreía feliz en el sillón

Yo bien ¿y usted? –

...No te he preguntado como estabas – le respondió frunciendo el ceño

Bueno, le he ahorrado trabajo entonces –

...- toushiro se quedo callado porque ante eso solo podía responder mirándola mal a lo que Rangiku se rió

Buenooooo, creo que iré a...buscar algo - explico caminando hacia la puerta del despacho

No! Tienes un montón de trabajo!- acababa de llegar y ya quería irse? Ni de broma se lo permitiría

Huís, es que me encuentro mal – intento escaparse ella, después de aquella frase el mas joven levanto la mirada para verla y leyó en la de ella que era una mentira

No te creo –

Joo pero Taicho!- se quejo Matsumoto

Siéntate. Y. Haz. Tu. Trabajo. – dijo despacio con voz helada para que ella entendiese a la perfección lo que quería , se sentó enseguida en el sillón y cogió unos cuantos documentos aunque por encima de ellos coloco una revista para que diera la sensación de que los estaba leyendo, ahora tenia que pensar un buen plan para salir de allí.

**Después de unos segundos tocaron a la puerta:**

Capitán Hitsugaya? – pregunto una cabeza roja que se asomo por la puerta

Abarai, qué sucede? – pregunto el desviando su atención del trabajo por un minuto

Traigo unos permisos de mi Taicho para usted, hola Rangiku! – dijo mientras entraba en el despacho y le daba los documentos al capitán.

Hey Renji! Estoy trabajando!- respondió ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le enseñaba sin que Toushiro la viera la revista que tenia en las manos

...seguro, yo de recadero – contesto el otro pensando que su amiga estaría muerta si el peliblanco se diera cuenta

esto ya esta Abarai – dijo Toushiro tendiéndole de vuelta las hojas

gracias, ahora mismo los llevo a mi división y así puedo terminar rápido para hoy por la tarde y...- Shiro había dejado de prestarle atención hasta que su teniente con un movimiento rápido le arrebato las hojas a Renji y se iba corriendo hacia la puerta

Matsumoto! Trae aquí eso! – le grito

Que va, que va taicho voy a llevárselos al capitán Kuchiki, tu puedes quedarte y hacer mi papeleo mientras - y salió haciendo shumpo antes de que cualquiera pudiese pararla

Eh? Pero capitán! No dice nada?- pregunto Renji a Toshiro que había vuelto a su trabajo suspirando

...ya se ha ido, además...con que alguien haga el trabajo a mi me vale...y espero que tu no leas revistas- lo ultimo lo dijo como una amenaza a sabiendas de que Rangiku si lo estaba haciendo, a la piña se le helo la sangre y se sentó rápidamente a hacer el trabajo de Matsumoto cuanto antes.

**4 horas mas tarde:**

Capitán!- grito Matsumoto mientras entraba en la oficina arrastrando por el suelo una caja

Matsumoto has tardado mucho, Abarai ya ha terminado de hacer el trabajo por ti – dijo el sin levantar la vista

Lo sé, le encontré fuera y me ayudo a traer esto – entonces el capitán levanto la vista pensando que el pobre Abarai habría tenido que llevarlo hasta allí obligado, no como si tuviera alguna opción.

¿qué es eso? – pregunto entonces

¿no adivina? –

una caja muy grande – el no pensaba jugar, era realmente eso.

Si, pero dentro tieneeeee? – intento su teniente, el frunció mas el ceño

Eres tu la que debería saberlo – respondió el capitán encogiéndose de hombros aunque con un tinte de curiosidad

No tienes imaginación capitán – hizo un puchero la rubia

Deja de poner caras y dime – se hizo el silencio por unos minutos mientras ella pensaba como decirlo, al final suspiro

Vale, empecemos por el porque lo traje, visto que le gusto tanto la televisión del mundo humano...- el la interrumpió

No es cierto! – ella lo miro arqueando una ceja y dijo con tono irónico

Pasamos 48 horas allí de las cuales 46 usted estuvo pegado a ella, pero nos quedo claro que NO le gusto – el ya no respondió, la verdad es que el no creyó haber estado dos días en el mundo humano, quizás uno...como mucho...bueno puede que mas.

Como decía visto que NO le gusto la televisión y estamos en navidad –

Espera ¿qué? – el volvió a interrumpirla de nuevo

Taicho...no me diga que se le olvido? Estoy segura de que se lo dije – Hitsugaya intento no cambiar su cara

Flashback

Taicho! –

¿qué haces en mi casa Matsumoto? –

venia a recordarle que el día 24 es navidad –

ya, ya vete! –

-Capiitaaaan!-

-¿qué? No debes molestarme en las reuniones de los capitanes! –

venia a recordarle que en 3 días es navidad-

si, si fuera! –

- TAICHOOOO! -

Matsumoto! ¿¡que haces en las termas de hombres! –

Venia a recordarle que en 2 días es navidad –

LARGO! –

mañana es navidad, mañana es navidad, mañana es navidad, mañana es navidad, mañana es navidad, mañana es navidad, mañanaa es navidaaad! –

Matsumoto nunca creí que diría esto pero vete de la oficina ahora! –

Ok capitán –

**Fin flashback **

Y ahora se preguntaba ¿como había podido olvidarlo? Por supuesto no iba a aceptarlo

Eh, no, no, como iba a olvidarlo – la cara de Matsumoto demostraba que no se lo creía ni un poco pero decidió dejarlo pasar

-A bien, porque esta noche espero su regalo! Pero bueno yo pensé en dárselo antes porque tener que cargar con esto a rastras todo el rato es horrible – o vamos que seguramente lo terminaría cargando Renji o Kira o Hisagi pensó el capitán.

Entonces esto es...-

-Una videoconsola! – respondió feliz la fukutaicho

-...eh? - dijo el ignorando lo que eso era

Un...- no digas juego, no digas juego, pensaba la rubia – aparato electrónico muy entretenido –

...ah, así que no tiene ninguna utilidad no? – pregunto mientras abría la caja para ver de cerca su contenido

Miente, miente, miente pensaba ella, no podía decirle que era simplemente para relajarse! Sino seguro que ya no lo quería! – si, si es una ayuda para...practicar la habilidad...en...los dedos? – termino sin mucha convicción

lo dices enserio? – pregunto el peliblanco elevando una ceja

-bueno...si –

es ridículo – tanto empeño que había puesto para inventarlo!

-entonces, le gusta? –

-ehh... – lo ha intentado, no digas que no rotundo, lo ha intentado, es navidad y te has olvidado de su regalo, intenta ser amable, intento aconsejarle Hyorinmaru desde su mundo interior – bueno, puedo...probarlo – respondió no sin esfuerzo

-si! Ese es el espíritu! Muy bien Taicho! Vamos a conectarlo! –

**30 minutos después **

Matsumoto te dije que ese cable no iba ahí! Ahora tenemos que volver a empezar!-

Pero, pero...-

**Otros 30minutos después **

-se le ha olvidado poner esa parte capitán –

cállate-

pero esta vez no es mi culpa, já! – mirada de odio

**cuando ya llevan una hora y media:**

-por fin! – dijo Matsumoto mientras se tiraba en el suelo cansada

Si, esto ya dura demasiado Matsumoto –

Eso no es culpa mía, fue usted el que no dejaba de gritarme por cada cosa que ponía, así no puedo concentrarme en trabajar! –

Trabajar tu? Eso es una broma? –

Aun encima que le ayudo a conectar su regalo! –

Am Matsumoto estas segura de que lo hiciste por ayudar?-

Por supuesto! –

Ah y yo que creía que era para no tener que hacer esos documentos que hay en tu mesa – ella se rió nerviosamente y se dio cuenta de que quedaba en el suelo una pieza pequeña que no debían haber colocado, bueno, pensó, algo tan pequeño no puede ser importante.

Taicho porque no vamos a comer ya y mas tarde antes de ir a la fiesta pruebas la videoconsola? – sugirió Rangiku a quien ya le estaba llamando su estomago

Esta bien - respondió el capitán dándose cuenta de que ahora tendría que ir a comprar a toda prisa algo de regalo para todos.

**Fuera de la oficina: **

Kano el tercer asiento de la división 10 que nadie conoce había escuchado la conversación entre su capitán y su vicecapitan, que es eso de videoconsola? Se preguntaba cuando vio haciendo guardia en la puerta a su amigo Kyo

Kyo! Eis oye tu sabes que es eso de una videoconsola? -

No, porque? –

Bueno de ello hablaba el capitán-

Quizás sea un plan secreto-

Quizás...preguntamos? igual alguien sabe de eso-

De acuerdo, vamos a ver si Harui sabe algo, ella estuvo en la división 2 y a lo mejor sabe de eso-

Y así Kyo y Kano, Harui y después Elis, Grum, Jack, Leot y la lista continuaba buscaban a gente que pudiera saber de que trataba aquella "videoconsola" hasta que se encontraron con Ichigo que pasaba por allí para ir a la fiesta de navidad a ver a todos y los escucho por casualidad.

Perdonad pero una videoconsola no es un plan secreto –

A no? Que es? – comentaron un poco decepcionados los 20 que estaban ahora en la búsqueda de aquella verdad

Es una especie de aparato de juegos muy entretenido que tenemos en la tierra, si no lo habéis probado deberíais, es muy interesante- y dicho esto se marcho

...- nadie sabia que decir hasta que Kano el que había empezado esto comento

Bueno, podríamos...probarlo –

Toshiro caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escuadrón, había conseguido comprar todo lo que necesitaba para esa tarde a tiempo y se sentía tranquilo, ni siquiera Matsumoto podía sacarlo ahora de sus casillas con su regalo, lo que importaba era la intención y el estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Capitán! Termino? Vamos a probar el juego? Vamos, vamos! – gritaba su teniente y el se corrigió, quizás podía aguantarlo...un ratito.

Juntos mientras Matsumoto tiraba de el en un abrazo e iba intentando adivinar lo que todos le regalarían cruzaron la ultima esquina que les llevaba a su división.

O mejor, donde tenia que estar su división.

-¡el infierno! ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – grito Matsumoto soltando de golpe a su capitán que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y un tic en su ceja comenzaba a aparecer.

-...gah- fue lo único que el pudo pronunciar

-¡¿qué ha pasado? Donde esta la división? Como se ha quemado? Quien? Por dios que ahí estaba mi revista! – gritaba locamente Matsumoto mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia la masa humeante que eran los restos de la división 10

-...gah – volvió a decir sabiamente toushiro sin cambiar su expresión, Kano apareció ente las ruinas y Rangiku lo cogió por la ropa

-¿Qué. Ha. Pasado? – pidió

estábamos probando la videoconsola! Era muy interesante y divertida, llevábamos un rato, quizás 3 horas y entonces sonó un crujido y salto en llamas, se volvió loca y no podíamos pararla, a eso le faltaba algo! No fue nuestra culpa! Lo juro! – Matsumoto soltó a Kano y se giro hacia su capitán que con un ultimo

..Gah..- cayo al suelo desmayado, ella saco de su bolsillo aquella pequeña pieza de la maquina y la tiro al suelo.

Esto no ha pasado - se dijo a si misma mientras recogía al capitán para llevarlo al 4 escuadrón.

**Volviendo a la realidad: **

Toushiro golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, ¿había perdido su división por un juego?¿ como sus hombres no fueron capaces de para una maquina antes de que quemara todo el edificio? ¿por qué había permitido a Matsumoto conectar aquello? Si era visto que algo así iba a pasar!

Mas tarde recordó las palabras que había dicho Matsumoto a Unohana cuando llegaron a su división.

Usted sabe, yo pensaba que las piezas pequeñas no tenían importancia – y se rio nerviosamente.

Ahora tenia una nueva nota mental:

matar a Matsumoto.

* * *

Bueno, que tal?

nose si es posible que los edificios se quemen en seiretei pero buenooo, vamos a decir que si jaja

un abrazo a todos, gracias por leerlo!


	9. Chapter 9

Me he tardado mucho, muuuuucho muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho pero...pero...

¡aqui estoy!

uff si lo se mala escritora, poco constante etc etc...aun asi quiero que conste que NO me he olvidado!

Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios ^^ Espero no decepcionar a nadie y...

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Una enfermera había entrado en la habitación, pero escapo al instante al verla congelada y con el capitán completamente enfadado en ella, tendría que avisar a Unohana Taicho.

Toshiro ardía (o mas bien helaba) de furia al recordar que mientras sus shinigamis reparaban el escuadrón el y matsumoto tenían un edificio… pequeño edificio mas bien una casa… una casita, una caseta, un cuarto, quizás mas bien un cuartucho poco iluminado y con termitas que les servia de oficina. Aunque Matsumoto seguía haciendo sus actividades del día que eran dormir en su sillón que para mala suerte del capitán era lo único en el incendio que se había salvado.

Fin de año Flash Back

- ¡ CAPITÁN ! – se escucho el grito por las calles del seiretei.

- ¿Por qué a mi de entre todos los capitanes? – gruño Hitsugaya sabiendo que pronto su teniente le encontraría.

- ¡Capitán! – este se resigno a quedarse quieto pero no esperaba que le gritara en el oído.

- ¡Matsumoto! Estoy aquí, no grites. -

- Pero ¡mire! Mire lo que he encontrado- levanto hacia su cara un frasquito con un liquido violeta. El frunció mas el ceño.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto cansinamente.

- Esto - dijo levantándolo sobre su cabeza como si fuese valiosísimo - es un perfume increíble, que hace feliz a la gente! - sonreía como si realmente aquello fuese cierto.

- ¿eh? Eso es imposi…no, da igual, no quiero saberlo.- dijo continuando con su camino sin mirar de nuevo a Rangiku, ella se quedo en su misma postura con el frasco sobre su cabeza y la sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿No quiere saberlo? Pero, pero… ¡si es fantástico! Funciona, de verdad, se lo he dado a probar a Hisagi, ¡incluso Kira sonríe! - su voz se perdió en la lejanía mientras el se escapaba de ella.

Después de un rato ella se encogió de hombros, bueno aunque su capitán era el que mas lo necesitaba (después de Byakuya) si el no lo quería probar se lo podía dar a otras personas y así se alejo por la calle esparciendo el perfume por donde pasaba, así hacia felices a todos.

Después de un rato:

- Capitán estoy contentísima de que hoy sea fin de año - dijo Matsumoto entrando en la oficina del capitán de la décima división.

- Ah - contesto el nombrado mientras miraba el papeleo.

- ¿Sabe? Incluso el capitán Mayuri esta contento, fue el quien me regalo aquel perfume, todo el mundo esta feliiiz - contó ella mientras se tiraba en el sillón, al nombrar al capitán de la mascara llamo la atención del peliblanco que levanto poco a poco la cabeza con miedo.

- ¿Puedes repetir? - pidió intranquilo, con una duda temible formándose en su mente.

- ¿Todo el mundo esta feliz?-

- No, la otra parte -

- ¿Incluso el capitán Mayuri esta contento? Es normal porque con su perfume…- Si pensó Hitsugaya, escuche bien, ¿y se enorgullece de eso?, le pregunto Hyorinmaru, el peliblanco negó con la cabeza, para nada.

- Vale, haber si he entendido, tú dices que ese perfume violeta que estabas echando por todo el seiretei y que según tu hace feliz a la gente te lo ha dado el capitán Mayuri. ¿Cierto? - ella asintió intentando dormir - y el te lo ha dado gratis sin ninguna razón aparente y nada a cambio ¿cierto? - ella abrió los ojos, ¿a donde quería llegar?

- Oh, ¿esta suponiendo que eso puede ser malo? - pregunto ella

- Bueno…no se yo no me fiaría mucho del capitán - murmuro, ella hizo un gesto como si no importara

- No sea así de desconfiado, toma se lo doy y así lo guarda usted, es fin de año, hasta el tiene que tener buenos propósitos, como todos - y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Toshiro cogio el bote.

- Ah si ¿Matsumoto cuales son tus buenos propósitos? ¿Incluyes en ellos trabajar alguna vez? - y la teniente se hizo la dormida mientras el solo suspiraba y volvía a su trabajo, seguro que solo era una tontería.

Horas mas tarde Hitsugaya salio de la oficina para descansar un poco dando una vuelta, que los capitanes tuvieran que trabajar a pesar de ser el día de fin de año era agobiante. Por la calle se encontró a un montón de shinigamis, todos más sonrientes que de costumbre, a lo lejos vio a Ukitake que lo saludaba con la mano energicamente, se acerco.

- Buenas tardes Capitán Ukitake - le dijo mirando a la gente, aun le resultaba extraño que sonriesen tanto, frunció el ceño.

- Toshiro, me alegro de que estés aquí, ¿Qué tal tu día? Yo muy bien, demasiado bien, tu teniente me a dado un poco de perfume ¡agradéceselo de mi parte! ¡Es estupendo! Soy feliz, tan feliz - y se marcho canturreando lo feliz que era. Toshiro lo miro con horror mientras se fijaba una vez mas en las risas de locos de su alrededor ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? Caminando se dirigió a la división científica pero las risas de su alrededor empezaban a darle escalofríos así que hizo shumpo, la puerta de la división estaba cerrada, golpeo en la puerta.

- ¡Abrid! Abrid - pidió al ver que nadie respondía, la hija del capitán abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto ella con toda la intención de volver a cerrar la puerta.

- Espera, necesito hablar con tu capitán - ella lo miro como si fuese una mosca.

- Esta ocupado - respondió cerrando la puerta, pero se encontró con el pie de Toushiro.

- ¡Yo también estoy ocupado! Llevo todo el día trabajando, mi teniente me ha estado molestando con que necesitaba ser mas feliz, acabo de encontrarme con un montón de personas que ríen como locas y ¿cuando intento arreglarlo me cierras la puerta en la cara? No, me parece que no, quiero ver a Mayuri - ordeno enfadado. Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar, después de caminar un rato por los pasillos vio a Rangiku en una sala, se pregunto que haría allí y entro.

- ¡Matsumoto! Se supone que estas en la oficina. ¡Vuelve allí! - la vio seguir su camino.

- ¡Matsumoto! - ella se giro y a Hitsugaya volvió a recorrerle un escalofrió, estaba seria, increíblemente seria.

- Debo trabajar - dijo continuando su camino. Los ojos del capitán se abrieron poco a poco cada vez mas y mas, la sorpresa del peliblanco fue tal que se quedo de piedra prácticamente con la boca abierta. Hasta que Mayuri se planto junto a el.

- Capitán Hitsugaya ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto, el tuvo que agitar la cabeza para despertarse.

-¿Qué…que has…¿Qué le as hecho a…Matsumoto…ella…trabaja - Toushiro pensó que tendría un shock.

- Oh ¿te refieres a Rangiku2 ? eso no es importante, tan solo es una copia -

- Una…una copia - suspiro, era una gran pena que no fuera la real. - ¿Cómo… ¿de quien tienes… olvídalo, escucha quiero saber que era ese mejunje que le diste a mi teniente.-

- ¿El perfume? - pregunto el científico mientras revolvía un frasco azul.

- Si, ¿es eso lo que hace que todo el mundo sonría tan…- no llego a terminar la frase porque alguien le toco en el hombro intentando llamar su atención, se giro esperando ver a Nemu. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Allí frente a el estaba…¡el! Era una copia exacta de el pero…sonreía, el nuevo Hitsugaya tiro del pelo al otro que se mantenía con la boca abierta. - ¡Auch! - le dijo.

- ¡Hola! - dijo feliz el nuevo peliblanco, Mayuri se giro para ver quien era.

- T..tu..tu..¡yo! -

- No, no, no - corrigió el mayor -el es una copia, una copia, además es todo lo contrario que tu.-

- ¿eh? ¿Cómo puedes hacer a alguien pero justo al contrario…? ¡¿Cómo siquiera puedes hacer una copia de mi? - grito señalando a su copia que sonreía tarareando una cancioncilla, por cuarta vez el peliblanco tuvo un escalofrío.

- No puedo explicarte todo el proceso ahora…si lo que quieres es contrarrestar el perfume consigue el frasco y vuelve a echárselo a quien ya lo había probado, y no me molestes mas. Ah recuerda que si pasan de la risa histérica a la demencial igual ya no tiene solución.-

- ¿So..solo eso? - pregunto asombrado mientras veía a su gemelo sentarse en el suelo a comer una piruleta mientras le sonreía.

- Si, si, solo eso, ya márchate - contesto sin prestarle la minima atención.

- De acuerdo, me voy y...¡deshazte de esa cosa! - termino marchándose mientras señalaba al Hitsugaya que sentado desde el suelo saco la piruleta de la boca y le echo la lengua.

- Adiós - le grito. Toshiro vio a Rangiku junto a Momo, tuvo tanta curiosidad que se paro a ver si por casualidad eran las reales aunque algo le decía que no, ninguna de las dos tenientes era lo suficiente tonta como para simplemente decidir pasar el rato en esa división. Echo a correr al darse cuenta de que mientras Matsumoto hacia papeleo Hinamori gritaba y golpeaba la mesa de la rubia aunque parecía que esta ni cuenta se daba, desde luego NO eran ellas. También vio pasar a un Ukitake enfadado pero con lo tranquilo y bueno que solía ser prefirió no ver como era su doble contrario, con su mirada de enfado le basto y salio cuanto antes de la división encaminándose hacia la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Rangiku recién despertada cuando vio a su capitán agachado bajo la mesa y el sofá buscando algo.

- ¡he perdido el frasco! - grito el exasperado.

- ¿Que frasco? - pregunto adormilada

- El que tu me diste del perfume de la felicidad ese. -

- Ehhh, ¡pero capitán! ¿Dónde lo ha puesto? - el entrecerró los ojos matándola con la mirada.

- ¡¿Crees Matsumoto que si lo supiera lo estaría buscando por todas partes?- grito cerca de la desesperación.

- No, no tendría mucho sentido la verdad - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole, aquella sonrisa indico algo a su capitán.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Matsumoto?- pregunto sospechando, ella perdió dos segundos la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? -

- Matsumoto hay centenares de shinigamis ahí fuera y tu has contaminado con esa "felicidad" a la mayoría de ellos-

- Jejeje - rió ella nerviosamente - no es para tanto -

- ¡ desde luego que lo es ! La sociedad de almas ya esta bastante...en conjunto...realmente, contando a los capitanes...loca, extremadamente loca, ¡ no necesitamos mas !-

- Buenooo...yo diría...no tanto, mas bien...- intento decir ella una excusa - si, si es así - se resigno

- Bien entonces ayúdame, ¿ donde esta el frasco? - pregunto despacio para que ella entendiese todas las silabas.

- Es que resulta - respondió con una mano detrás de su cabeza en un gesto nervioso y una sonrisa de lado - ya no lo tengo -

-¿eh? - el peliblanco no quería haber escuchado bien

- si bueno, se lo confíe a usted pero como se fue y eso... ¡ yo se lo he dado a un puesto de responsabilidad ! - intento excusarse

- ¿un puesto de responsabilidad? ¿ se lo has dado a un capitán? -

- emm no, no exactamente, mas bien a un teniente - Hitsuagaya frunció el ceño, ¿teniente? rezaba por todos los dioses que fuese Nanao o Nemu o Hinamori o Kira o Sasabike o incluso Kyone pero algo le decía en el fondo que no era ninguno de ellos.

- Dime por favor por favor por favor que no ha sido Yachiru - susurro a si mismo

- Es una teniente joven y enérgica que puede cuidar del frasco...bueno seguro que nadie se lo quita...-

- Es YACHIRU - gimió el joven capitán - ¿Por que ella? - pregunto chocando la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Vamos capitán, aun podemos pedírselo de vuelta - intento animarlo la rubia obteniendo una mirada helada.

Los dos altos mandos de la décima división de la sociedad de almas decidieron ir a buscar a la pequeña niña rosa aun a pesar de los seguros problemas que eso traería. Matsumoto y Toushiro buscaron por todo el seiretei a la niña pero cuando empezaba a oscurecer desistieron.

- ¿Dónde esta? .- pregunto el peliblanco recostándose en su zampakutou.

- No sé pero no cree que esto esta muy vacío, hace poco todos estaban por la calle riendo como locos y ahora no hay nadie.- tenia razón, las calles se habían vaciado en poco tiempo y eso que ese día justo tendría que estar todo el mundo por ahí festejando.

De repente se escucho un pitido lejano seguido de la voz aguda y escandalosa de aquella a la que habían estado buscando.

- ¡Hola! Bienvenido todo el mundo, pronto será fin de año oficial y espero que todos absolutamente TODOS los shinigamis, perros y gatos del seireitei estéis aquí para entonces…bueno las lagartijas también pueden venir. ¡y el capitán zorro! Aunque no sea una cosa ni la otra…-

Rangiku y Toshiro se miraron, ya sabían donde estaba.

No tardaron mucho en ver en una gran explanada llena de shinigamis un escenario donde estaba saltando y gritando por el micrófono la subcapitana de la 11ª

- ¡Subcapitana! – grito el peliblanco llamando su atención.

- Shiro-chan! ¡Has venido! – el se aguanto la queja por el apodo cuando miro la multitud debajo de ellos, todos estaban empezando a reír histéricamente. - ¿A que son divertidos? – pregunto ella fijando su mirada en donde apuntaba la del peliblanco.

- A…ah…necesitamos el frasco.- se colapso al ver al capitán Kuchiki reír con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡ Ahora! ¿Dónde esta? –

- ¡Es mio! ¡y me gusta! Me lo quedo. – ella puso el frasco a su espalda.

- Vamos tienes que dármelo.- intento razonar.

- No.-

- Lo necesito…te ordeno como capitán que me lo des.-

- NO.-

- Tiene que haber algo que quieras mas que eso.- ella se lo quedo pensando.

- Un pony.-

- ¿Eh? .- pregunto confuso por su respuesta.

- Quiero un pony.-

- Algo que pueda darte ahora y el pony para mas adelante ¿vale?.- suspiro el.

- Entonces unas tijeras.- exclamo la pelirrosa. ¿tan simple? Se pregunto extrañado

- ¿Para que? –

- ¡Pues para cortar la cinta de fin de año!- se explico

- pero tienes tu zampakutou. – ella negó con la cabeza

- No, tiene que ser con tijeras.-

- ¿Por qué no las coges tu misma? –

- Kenny no me deja andar con tijeras así que tu puedes cortar la cinta, es un gran honor. Pero te quedan pocos minutos para fin de año, deberías correr a cogerlas. ¡Rápido! – Además de preguntarse como era eso de que Zaraki no le dejase andar con tijeras pero si con espada, Toushiro estaba empezando a dudar si aquel conjunto de gallinas alocadas estaban ya en risa demencial o histérica perdida.

Decidió darse prisa en conseguir las malditas tijeras.

- Capitán ¡¿qué esta haciendo?- grito Matsumoto con tono enfadado, cuando volvía de su oficina de cogerlas.

- ¿tu que crees? Tengo prisa. – le respondió el sin dejar de correr, ella le siguió el paso corriendo detrás de el.

- ¡quieto! ¡Quieto! – el no redujo el paso

- ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –

- Capitán ¿nunca le han dicho que los niños no deben correr con tijeras en las manos? ¡Se va a hacer daño! – Toushiro paro en seco ¿había escuchado bien? Se giro despacio dejando caer las tijeras.

Se hizo el silencio mientras el aura fría del capitán lo inundaba todo, la rubia tembló ligeramente.

- Matsumoto ¿Qué acabas de decir? – el tono del capitán hizo que los shinigamis cercanos se alejaran un paso atrás, ella junto las manos en un gesto nervioso.

- Yo…yo como su vicecapitana tengo que cuidar de usted y…pues…¡adiós! – al segundo siguiente ella no estaba y Toushiro cogio las tijeras y siguió su curso a toda velocidad, la gente seguía riendo y el se preguntaba como no se quedaban sin aire en algún momento.

- Shiro-chan, ¡bien! Queda muy poquito.- grito Yachiru en máxima alegría mientras tiraba de el hacia la gran cinta roja atada al escenario.

- Vale pero dame el frasco.- ella se alejo dejándolo solo en el escenario.

- Hare lo que quieras con el cuando cortes la cinta.- el suspiro agarrando la cinta roja tirante.

- Vale nada mas la corte esparce el frasco al aire, tiene que llegar a todo el mundo ¿si?.-

- ¡Si! ¿Todos preparados? – pregunto con el micrófono aunque nadie parecía prestarle atención. – 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. ¡YA!- Toshiro corto la cinta cuando ella abrió el bote y al segundo de tirarlo todos se quedaron callados.

- ¡FELIZ FIN DE AÑO! – gritaba Yachiru emocionada con el micrófono, aparte e ella todos estaban en completo silencio, preguntándose que hacían allí y como había podido pasar ya fin de año, nadie hablo.

- Parece que esto ya termino.- susurro aliviado el capitán menor, justo después se escucho un crujido. Todos miraron el escenario.

Al segundo siguiente este había caído al suelo aplastando al pequeño capitán.

- Oh Shiro-chan ¿no te avise de que la cinta era lo que sujetaba el escenario? – pregunto Yachiru acercándose a la altura del capitán tirado en el suelo.

- Maldita, tu…-

Antes de que este respondiera nada mas ella volvió a gritar. -¡FELIZ FIN DE AÑO!.- y esta vez si se escucharon los vítores en respuesta.

* * *

Bien quiero que conste que absolutamente nada de la genialidad de Tite Kubo sama me pertenece (una pena).

Y espero que perdoneis mi retraso y os guste el capitulo. :D


End file.
